The Legend Of Spyro Age Of Heroes Slovesnsky-česky
by Lacinko Lacko Dola
Summary: Táto FanFikcia nie je odomňa je to preklad uš existujucej Original je od Spartan-029 Toto nie je doslovný preklad je to preložené tak aby to dávalo zmysel Séria sa uskutočňuje po DOTD. Spyro a Cynder práve zachránili svet. Ale ich práca sa ešte neskončila. S Ignitom preč je potreba nového ohnivého strážcu. A keď prídu dvaja noví draci, vzťah Spyro a Cynder sa podrobí testu.
1. Chapter 1

"Dobre mladý drak, kde by si mohol byť?" Ignitus premýšľal, keď sa díval na knihu, ktorá sa vznášala pred ním. Ako novozvolený kronikár mal prístup ku všetkým svetovým dejinám a budúcnosti pred ním. Zavrel oči a premýšľal nad mladým purpurovým drakom, ktorého vycvičil a práve zachránil celý svet.

Keď otvoril oči iná kniha, prešla cez miestnosť a otvorila sa pred ním. Obal odhalil, že patril Spyrovi a Ignitus sa usmial, keď prechádzal stránkami. Prečítal si boj, ktorý Spyro a Cynder čelili, keď ich opustil pri ohňovom páse. Spyro bol skoro znova skoruptovany, Cynder bola prevziata Maleforom a obidve epické bitky, donútili Temného pána na kolená. Keď sa všetko zdalo stratene, Spyro použil svoju zostávajúcu silu na to, aby dal svojmu umierajúcemu svetu nový život.

"Dobrá práca mladí draci." Ignitus sa hrdo usmieval, keď dokončil čítanie stránky, na ktorej sa nachádzal. "Môžete si obaja vychutnať svoj nový život pokoja a prosperity." Chystal sa zavrieť knihu, keď začala blikať ďalšia stránka. Zvedavý, Ignitus otočil stránku. Jeho oči sa pretiahli po líniách a náhle sa rozširovali. "Ó môj!"

"Idem si pre teba Cynder!" Spyro sa zasmial, keď prenasledoval draka na oblohe.

"Vo tvojich snoch Spyro." Cynder sa na neho zasmial. "Vždy som bola lepším letcom ako ty, nedokažeš ma chytiť." Vyletela strmhlav a vznášala sa nad Spyrom, keď spomalil pod ňou predtým, ako znova odišla.

"Odkedy?"

"Od Vždy." Pozrela sa cez rameno, aby zistila, ako blízko je. "A ja to tiež dokážem."

Spyro zalapala po dychu, keď rýchlo vystrelila hore. Jeho oči rástli, keď sa obrátila a opäť sa k nemu otočila. Cynder prešla zozadu a tresla Spyra na nos, čo spôsobilo kýchanie.

"Ty si to znova!" Ona sa smiala. "

"Počkaj, ja som len začal!" Spyro povedal, keď sa pozrel cez rameno. "Nemôžeš to zdvojnásobiť."

Cynder sa chichotala, keď sa vznášala. Potom sa jej výraz zmenil. "Spyro pozor!" Zakričala.

"Čo?" Spyro sa otočil a uvidel, že ide priamo na zem. Kričal prekvapením, odrazil sa a skĺzol po zemi a trhal kusy špiny a trávy, až kým sa nezastavil

Cynder spomalila a klesla na zem a dobehla k nemu. "Spyro, si v poriadku?" Spyro sa zdvihol a zachvel sa.

"Som v poriadku, len trochu v rozpakoch."

Cynder sa usmiala. "Takže je to tvoja hrdosť, čo je zranená."

"No a ešte jedna vec."

Cynder naklonila hlavu. "Čo je to?"

Spyro tukol na jej nufak s labkou a vyskočil zo Cynderovho dosahu.

"Hej, nie je to fér!" Cynder vyskočila a vyrazila za Spyrom, ktorý ju ľahko postrčil. "Nemôžeš ma takto dráždiť a potom to prehrať, akoby to bola len hra!"

"Áno môžem." Spyro sa zasmial. "Práve som spravil." Cynder opäť vyletela za ním a Spyro sa rozosmial so Cynder za sebou.

Spyro sa posadil na ústie jaskyne, aby sledoval, ako hviezdy vychadzaju. Bolo to dva týždne od porážky Temného Majstra. Spyro bol vďačný, že je po všetkom a že konečne môže odísť z bojových dní.

Roky boli ťažké s neustálym nebezpečenstvom a bojmi za prežitie. Keby si neuvedomil svoje sily, že osudný deň vo svojom lese, kde vyrastal, nebol tam, kde bol dnes.

Spyro hlasno povzdychol. Cynder sa zastavil a pozrel sa na neho.

"Je niečo zle?" Opýtala sa.

"Vôbec nie." Spyro odpovedala prekvapene, že si toho všimla.

"Myslím len príliš veľa?" Cynder pokračovala, keď si šla lahnuť vedľa neho. Spyro sa tiše usmial. Cynder bola pravdepodobne jediný drak, okrem Ignitusa, ktorý ho mohol dobre prečítať. "Povedz mi, čo máš na mysli."

Spyro zavrtel hlavou. "Nič vážne, je to len to, že je to prvýkrát v mojom živote, čo som sa cítil v pokoji, so všetkým."

"čo všetko?"

"No, odkedy som sa narodil, vedel som, že som sa odlišoval od ostatných v mojej rodine, ale nebol som si istý prečo. Vždy som si myslela, že som len veľká vážka až do dňa, keď som objavil svoje sily."

Cynder sa chichotal. "Myslel si si, že si vážka?"

"No, ano." Spyro prikývol a odvrátil sa od nej.

"To znie pre mňa vtipné, ale som ráda že, si si to uvedomil, neviem, či by som zvládla ďalšieho Sparxa." Dvaja draci sa nahlas zasmiali predtým, než Spyro pokračoval.

V každom prípade som bol tak zmätený, keď som prvýkrát objavil svoje sily. Nevedel som,o čo mám premyslieť, keď mi rodičia povedali, že som nebol ich syn. Potom, keď som odišiel, našiel som Ignitusa, ktorý odhalil moju pravú identitu a dôvod, prečo som skončil v dedine vážok. A to je ... "

"Vtedy ste sa pridali k boju proti mne a Temnému pánovi." Cynder skončil a Spyro prikývol.

"Stále sa divím, prečo ma zachránil." Spyro sa pozrel hore a spozoroval Cynder, ktorý sa naňho díval. Oči jej prosili o čestnú odpoveď.

"Je ťažké to vysvetliť." Spyro si povzdychol. "Ignitus mi povedal, ako ste boli zachytení pri náletoch a keď som si všimol, ako velmi sme si boli podobní, jednoducho som nemohol zniesť, aby som ťa nechal ísť."

"Nechať ma ísť?" Cynder zvedavo pozdvihla hlavu.

"Možno to bolo, ako som bol vychovaný, neviem."

"Ale keď ma všetci strašili, nikdy ste sa nedali do toho, čo ste počuli, aj keď ste boli nútení bojovať proti mne, neurobil by ste to, prečo?"

"Prečo?"

"Čo keby som ťa skutočne zabila, alebo aspoň ti ublížila?"

"Neviem." Spyro zavrtel hlavou. "Myslím, že som bol sklonil k tomu, aby som neveril, že si bol skutočne zlá, chcel som, aby si vo svojom živote zažila niečo dobré. Pozrel sa späť k Cynder, jej oči sa zdali byť žiarivé. Oni boli určite mokré od slz. Drak zavrel oči a nechala od nich niekoľko slz, než sa pozrela na nočnú oblohu.

Spyro nasledovala pohľad a pozrel sa hore, keď hviezdy padali po oblohe ako dažďové kvapky.

"Je to tak krásne, že?" Cynder šepkala.

"Strhujúci." Spyro prikývol, keď sledoval, nočnu oblohu

"Spyro"

"Ano?"

"Mohol by som vidieť tvoj dom?"

"Môj domov?"

Kde ste vyrastali, tvoji pestúni, kde ste predtým spolu so Sparxom žili."

"Áno, áno, iste." Spyro zakoktal. Táto žiadosť bola určite prekvapenie.

Cynder sa odvrátil od oblohy a pozrel sa do neho so svojimi žiariacimi vodnými očami. "Ďakujem ti Spyro." Začala sa naklaňať k nemu. Spyro chvíľu zaváhal a potom sa naklonili k seba. Keď nechal svoje očné viečka zchladnúť, všimol si, že Cynderova hlava sa pohybovala nadol. Vyhnul sa ústam a pokrčila hlavu a priblížila sa k teplejšiemu šupinovitému telu Spyra. Fialový drak sa usmial a položil okolo nej krídlo, skôr ako sa vrátili k nočnej oblohe.


	2. Chapter 2

Sparx sa vrhol do denného svetla. Posledná hodina bola najintenzívnejším obdobím jeho života.

Dolu v podzemí sa jeho kolónia vášok zhromaždila v očakávaní konca sveta. Zvuky planéty, keď sa rozpadla, sa nedali ignorovať. Hneď po tom, ako sa otrasy dostali do očí, všetko sa zastavilo. Sparx, ako bol vystrašený, bol prvý, ktorý opustil podzemné mesto.

Ako sa jeho oči prispôsobili, zamrkal a jeho čeľusť klesla. Obloha nebola už horiaca ani pokrytá temnými oblaky. Stromy sa vrátili k svojmu sviežemu zelenému nádychu a kvetinám sa vratily svoje pestrofarebné odtiene. Obloha bola jasne modrá s niekoľkými bielymi nafúknutými mraky roztrúsenými po nej. Sparx sa zložil a usmial sa, keď zovrel päste.

Ticho sa prerušilo, keď začalo fandenie.

"Yahoo! Urobili to! Vedel som, že to dokážu!" Otočil sa a odlietol späť do jaskyne.

"Sparx, čo to je?" Opýtala sa jeho matka keď zovrel malú päsť.

"Vyjdite všetci, všetko je v poriadku, Spyro to urobil, všetci sme v bezpečí!" Viedol vážky von na otvorene priestranstvo. Nasledoval krtči lud krátko potom gepardy zozadu. Všetkym čeľusť prešla podlahou a ich oči sa rozširovali v kráse sveta okolo nich.

"Nikdy som to nevidela také krásne." Sparxova matka vydýchla, keď ju manžel držal blízko.

"Mali by sme ísť." Povedal Hunter. Gepard sa postavil vedľa Sparxa a díval sa na púšť pred nimi.

"Kam?" Spýtal sa Sparx.

"Mali by sme sa vrátiť do mesta Warfang a nájsť strážca drakov. Mali by sme zistiť, čo sa deje."

"Čo sa deje? Sme nažive a svet už nie je odsúdený!" Sparx protestoval. Hunter sa otočil a podrobil mu tvrdý pohľad. "Ale pravdepodobne máte pravdu." Sparx sa trochu skrátil.

"Dobre, aj ja som zvedavý, aby som zistil, čo sa stalo Spyrovi a Cynder."

Utečenci nasledovali Hunter späť cez mesto. Čoskoro prišli k veľkým dverám do dračieho mesta Warfang. Hunter zalapal po dychu, keď videl, že mesto bolo obnovené po bitke s vojenskými jednotkami Dark Master iba pred pár dňami.

"Je to zázrak."

"Wow." Sparx zavrtel hlavou, keď pokračovali v meste. "Neviem, čo Spyro urobil, ale je to úžasne, než som si myslela, že je to možné."

"Naša malí Spyro?" Jeho matka zalapala po dychu, keď zízala s veľkým očami na mestské hradby. Rodina vášok nikdy predtým nebola v meste mimo hubovú dedinu. "Urobil to všetko?"

"Vyzerá to tak." Povedal Hunter so svetlou energiou v očiach. Zastavil sa pri základnich schodiska k hlavnému chrámu. "Sparx, mali by ste vziať svojich ľudí späť domov, sú teraz v bezpečí, aby sa mohli vrátiť do svojich domovov."

"Ale ... ja ..." Sparx začal protestovať, ale Hunter už začal vystupovať po schodoch.

"Sparx, ideš hore."

"Ocko?" "

"Vieme cestu domov synak. Vieme, že ste v bezpečí, takže môžete mať všetko, čo potrebujete."

Sparx sa usmial a objal svojho otca. "Vďaka pop."

"Dajte Spyrovi objatie a bozk, keď ho uvidíte, a uistite sa, že príde na návštevu."

"Aw mama, musím?"

"Áno, drahá." Jeho matka sa usmiala a pokrčila jeho tvár.

"Uvidíme ťa skoro synak." Jeho otec mával, keď ich krtci sprevádzali k hlavným bránam.

"Budem čoskoro doma! Sparx zavolal

"Čo robíte z toho?" Cyril sa spýtal, ako traja zvyšní ochranci hľadeli na obrovský obzor za mestom. Sopka Malefor zostala, ale už nemala dym a popol z jeho úst alebo ohňom okolo neho.

"Spyro a Cynder skutočne uspeli a zachránili nás všetkých!" Volteer vykríkol svojim obvyklým úsmevom.

"Naozaj." Terrador prikývol. "Nedokážem si predstaviť, ako títo dvaja mladí dokázali urobiť takýto zázrak."

"Spyro bol vybraný na vyváženie sveta z nejakého dôvodu." Traja strážcovia sa obrátili, keď sa k nim priblížil Hunter. Stál medzi strážcami a chvíľu mlčal a opýtal sa ich: "Videl niekto mladého draka a Cynder?"

"Nie, nie," odvetil Terrador. "Ani tam nebol žiadny náznak Ignitusa."

"Vidím." Hunter si pretrel bradu. "Možno by som mal ísť sa po ňom pozrieť."

"Nemyslím si, že to bude potrebné." Terrador ho zastavil skôr, ako odišiel. "Nemyslím si, že Spyro opustil náš svet, ale Ignitus by pravdepodobne bol s nimi rovnako." Navrhujem, aby sme ho čakali, kým sa vráti.

"Ako si praješ." Hunter uctieval nového vodcu strážcov. Ti štyrija sa otočili hlavou pri zvuku niekoho, kto hučí a fučí. Sparx sa k nim pomaly pridal.

"Viete, som schopný lietať, ale to neznamená, že by som ľahšie stúpal po schodoch." Všetci strážcovia sa pozreli na seba, a potom sa vážka spítala. "Spyro sa ešte nevrátil?

"Ešte nie." Volteer odpovedal. "Práve sme diskutovali o tom, čo sa s ním stalo."

"A?" Sparx dýchal.

"Myslím, že by bolo najlepšie, keby sme tu čakali, kým sa Spyro vráti." Elektrický strážca pokračoval. "

"Čo? Počkať na neho, prečo?"

"Svet sa znovuzrodil, ale je ešte veľa práce, aby sa zabezpečilo, že tento nový vek pokoja bude trvať." Volteer vysvetlil. "Veríme, že sa Spyro včas vráti."

"Ale ako si môžete byť istý, že sem príde, čo keď je niekďe zranený?" "Čo keď sa nemôže vrátiť?" Sparx sa cítil trochu viac úzkostlivo a strážcovia si toho okamžite všimli.

"Modlíme sa, že tomu tak nie je." Hunter povedal, keď kráčal smerom k vážke. "Ale aj keby to bolo, Spyro stále má Cynder s ním, tí dvaja sa pozerajú jeden po druhom, ako ty a Spyro, keď ste spolu, mám pravdu?"

"No, áno ... ale ..." Sparx vedel, že gepard má pravdu. Hunter bol vždy pozorným pozorovateľom a tentokrát to nebolo iné.

"Ver svojmu bratovi." Hunter pokračoval. "Vráti sa, uvidíte."

Sparx si povzdychol. "Áno, ja ... Myslím, že máš pravdu." Pozrel sa hore k strážcom. "Myslíte si,že keby som na chvíľu zostal a čakal na neho?"

"Toto miesto je domovom pre každého, kto by tu chcel zostať." Terrador s úsmevom prikývol. "A ste tu vítaní, kedykoľvek budete chcieť." "

"Vieš, som naozaj rád, že to počujem." Sparx sa usmial. "Pretože som hladný, kde môžem dostať nejaké jedlo?" Terrador podrážděne zavrčal a prevrátil oči.

Veľmi pomaly prešiel týždeň pre Sparxa. Väčšinu dní strávil s jedlom na najvyššej veži v meste, aby mohol byť prvý, kto by spozoroval Spyra, keby prišiel z diaľky. Keď sa druhý týždeň blížil ku koncu, zistil, že sa stáva viac znepokojený a unavený. Nakoniec sa na chvíľu odchýlil od povinnosti sledovať, aby našiel Huntera, aby sa spýtal, či bude ochotný vystopovať Spyra. Keď ho nemohol nájsť, narazil na Voltera.

"Ahoj Sparx,ako sa máš?" Strážca povedal s veľkým úsmevom.

"Bolo by lepšie, keby som vedel, kde je Spyro."

"Ešte nie je žiadna známka toho mladého draka?" Sparx zavrtel hlavou. Volteer si všimol smutný pohľad na očiach vážky. "Možno mladý Sparx, čakáš na Spyra na nesprávnom mieste."

"Na zlom mieste? Myslíte si, že odišiel domov?" Volteer prikývol. "Vieš, možno máš pravdu." Sparx na chvíľu premýšľal. Počkajte, len to hovoríš preto aby ste sa ma zbavili"

"Bože nie!" Volteer zavrtel hlavou, trochu šokovaný, že hmyz by o to požiadal. "

"Ako si si istý, že tam môže byť Spyro?"

"Nie som, je to len možnosť." Volteer sa ubezpečene usmial. Potom sa naklonil k Sparxovi. "Ale nevieš, kým neskúsiš."

Sparx sa na chvíľu zamyslel a potom prikývol. "Vieš, čo, máš pravdu, mal by som sa ísť pozrieť či sa ešte nevrátil domov!" Bez váhania Sparx odletel z miestnosti skôr, ako Volteer mohol povedať, že "ste vítaní".

Vyplnení novou energiou, Sparx letí domov tak rýchlo, ako ho mohli jeho malé krídla nosiť. Keď sa konečne dostal na okraj dediny vážka sa zastavila aby zachytila dych Keď sa vrátil po niekoľkých dňoch lietania, aby sa dostal tam, rozhliadol sa. Veci boli presne tak, ako ich nechal. Ale žiadne známky po Spyrovy. Nie je pripravený vzdať sa nádeje, ale prešiel cez dedinu do domu svojich rodičov.

"Mami? Pop? Je niekto doma?"

"Sparx, si to ty zlato?" Jeho mama volala a priletela k nemu.

"Áno mama." Sparx ju objal. "Spyro sa ešte nevrátil?"

"Nie sme si mysleli, že ty na ňho čakáš."

"No, čakal som." Sparx sa takmer udusil. "Len som si myslel, že by sa sem mal vrátiť ..."

"Nikto ho ešte nevidel?" Sparx zavrtel hlavou. "Dobre, všetko, čo môžeme urobiť, je nádej na jeho bezpečný návrat v tomto bode."

Vyčerpaný sparx povedal. "Idem do mojej izby."

"Dobre zlato, daj mi vedieť ked niečo potrebuješ." Jeho matka ho volala. "Tvoj otec bude čoskoro doma."

Sparx zavrel dvere do svojej izby a padol na malú posteľ. Pozrel sa do otvoru v stene, ktorý slúžil ako jeho okno a spomínal si že Spyro spával pred jeho izbou keď boli mladší. Vážka vzdychla a nechala jeho očné viečka zakrývať temnotu spánku.

Ďalší týždeň prešiel v dedine vážok a ešte žiadne známky Spyra. Veci sa pre Sparxa zlepšovali, pretože veľa ženských vážok sa začalo zaujímať oňho. Vždy sa vyskytovali príbehy o tom, ako hrdinský zachránil svoju dedinu od konca sveta a neustále prosilly, aby vyprával príbehy o svojich dobrodružstvách so Spyrom. Mladej vážka nevadila pozornosť, ale na konci každého dňa našiel svoju myseľ, ktorá sa vrátila k svojmu drakovi. Chýbal mu toľko až si on nemohol pomôcť a ale nechal svoju myseľ túlať.

"Mal by som ísť hľadať Spyra." Povedal si sám, keď jedného dňa šiel do lesa. "Myslím, že ak niekde je naozaj zranený, viem že Cynder je s ním, ale čo keby sa nevedela sama o sebe postarať?" Potom by potrebovala pomoc. "Povedala som jej, aby sa starala o neho a sľúbila mi, že sa o ňho postará... Otriasol sa. "Pri druhej myšlienke pravdepodobne ani nechcem premýšľať o tom, čo sa deje, ak je Spyro zviazaný. Sparx bol príliš stratený v jeho myšlienkach, aby si všimol, že dve postavy prichádzajú smerom k nemu z lesa.

"Možno by som sa mal vrátiť do dračieho mesta a zistiť, či sa tam vrátil, možno že opatrovníci mi môžu pomôcť, ak ešte nie je, alebo možno aj lovec."

Spyro a Cynder sa zastavili, keď sa Sparx vznášal. "" Hej, Sparx! "

"Hej Spyro." Spýtal sa Sparx bez toho, aby sa pozrel zo zeme. Pokračoval v bzučení v pomalom tempe, a stále hovoril sám seba. Potom mu to došlo. "Počkať, mohol by som požiadať, či ho niektorý z opatrovníkov našiel !" Sparx otočil hlavu. Cynder a Spyro obaja hľadeli na neho so zdvihnutým obočím.

"Musím vidieť veci" Sparx zavrtel hlavou a pretrel si oči. Draci boli stále tam. "No, možno som spal." Sparx sa zastavil. " "Nie, nie ja zase bláznim?""

Nie Sparx, Spyro sa zasmial." Nie si blázon. "

"ja neviem Spyro, povedal by som, že robí rýchly progres." Cynder povedala s úsmevom.

"Spyro! Cynder!" Sparx kričal a vrhol sa do Spyrovej tváre s veľkým objatím. "Myslel som, že vás vás už nikdy neuvidím!"

"Urobil som sľub,nie? Sparx?" Cynder vystúpila dopredu keď Sparx pustil Spyrovu tvár a dovolil mu konečne dýchať. Vážka sa usmievala na čierneho draka.

"Vieš, čo Cynder?" "Ste v poriadku so mnou."

Cynder sa mierne chichotal. "Dobre, som rád." Sparx priletel a objal ju a jej tvár.

"No tak, musíme ísť pozrieť mamu a otca." Spyro povedal, že obrátil svoju pozornosť k dedine. Všetky vážky sa zastavili to čo robili keď videli, že Spyro a Cynder prichádzajú do dediny. Z vrchu sa z dediny vynorili rozveselovanie. Cynder sa zastavila, ale Spyro pokračoval vpred. Všetky vážky sa zhromaždili okolo neho, objímali ho a privítali ho doma. Nad týmto rozruchom počul Spyro známy hlas.

"Moja dobrota, Spyro, to si ty?" Spyro sa pozrel nadol, aby videl, ako sa jeho predchodcovia vznášajú pred ním.

"Ahoj mama, ahoj, vy ste mi obaja chýbali."

"Môj bože ty si vyrástol ." Jeho otec si chránil oči pred slnkom, keď sa pozrel na svojho adoptovaného syna.

"Spyro, kdo je to tam , tvoj kamarát?" Jeho matka sa pozrela okolo seba. Fialový drak sa pozrel cez rameno, aby mohol vidieť Cynder ešte stále v tieni stromu. Vyzerala trochu nervózne.

"Je to v poriadku." Spyro ju zavolal k davu. Ako Cynder vstúpil do svetla, Spyro sa na ňu usmial a ona sa naňho srdečne usmiala.

"Mami, ocko, rád by som vam predstavil Cynder."

"Prečo Spyro ..." Jeho matka dýchala a položila si ruku na srdce. "Je krásna." Spyro sa usmial a snažil sa čo najlepšie, aby nepreukázal, že je trochu v rozpakoch.

"Ďakujem mnohokrát." Cynder odpovedala na kompliment. " "Je pre mňa cťou sa stretnúť s vami." Urobila mierny úklon z úcty k Spyrovej adoptívnej rodine.

"Ach nie moja drahá, každý kto má Spyra rád, je tu vždy vítaný." Cynder cítila, že jej tváre sa zahriala a pozrela sa na Spyra ktorý sa snažil vyhnúť očný kontaktom s ňou.

"Počkaj!" Sparx zalapala po dychu, keď sa obrátil k svojej matke. "Znamená to, že ho ešte musím pobozkať?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, to je Spyro, keď sa vyliahol?" Cynder sa zdvihla cez hubovy dom Sparxsovej rodiny v ktorom žily. Boli tri dni, kým Spyro a Cynder dorazili do dedinky vážok. Cynder strávila väčšinu času so Spyrovými rodičmi, ktorí rozprávali o príbehoch o Spyrovom detstve. Dnes Sparxova matka ukazovala fotoalbum svojej rodiny. Kniha bola malá, ale cynder sa nemohol sťažovať. Oči dokázali vidieť každý detail. "Je tak rozkošný!"

Spyro pár metrov ďalej ležal vedľa potoka, kde bol prvýkrát nájdený a pokryl hlavou svojimi labkami.

"Vážený pán, neviem, či už to môžem vziať."

Sparx sa hlboko usmieval so svojou matkou a Cynder, keď sa pozrela na Spyra. Prepáčte kamarátovi, lepšie ako ja. "Zasmial sa, keď si z oka otrel slzu a snažil sa zachytiť jeho dych." Hej mama, povedz Cynder o čase, keď Spyro vyrazil po celom dome. "

"Hej!" Spyro vzdoroval.

"Sparx, správaj sa." Jeho matka ho pokarhala. "Máme tu hosťa."

"Je to v poriadku, už som zvyknutá." Cynder sa spokojne usmial. "Ale teraz, keď o tom myslím, máte nejaké príbehy o Sparxsovi?"

Sparxova matka oko sa zdala byť jasné, keď spoznala Cynderov stav. "Dobrý bože, ved Sparx sa vždy dostal na miesta kde by nemal byť, ale väčšinou šiel Spyro, aby ho dostal von, ako to raz ..."

"Neee!" Sparx kričal a odletel smerom k Spyrovi. "Spyro, prosím, kamarát, len som sa o tých príbehoch robil srandu, len ju zastavte!"

"Ja neviem Sparx." Spyro sa nešťastne uškrnul. "Chcem počuť o tom, koľko džemov musím z vás znova dostať."

Sparx sa zamračil a prekrížil ruky, "povedzme, že sme sa dostali odtiaľto, kým budeme môcť predtým, než o niečom z nás."

Spyro sa pozrel na Cynder, ktorá sa naklonila blízko k knihe a smiala sa, keď sa ich matka rozbehla okolo jeho detstva.

"Pri druhej myšlienke to znie ako dobrý nápad." Vstal a nechal ženy na vlastných prístrojoch.

Terrador stál nad bazénom a díval sa do jeho prázdnoty. Ignitus mal možnosť vidieť vízie budúcnosti v tomto bazéne, ale nemal takú jedinečnú schopnosť. Zemský strážca si smutne povzdychol. Poznal Ignitusa, pretože boli mladí muži vo svojich najlepších rokoch. Keď jeho priateľ povedal, že zostane so Spyrom a Cynder, vedel, že to bude pravdepodobne naposledy čo uvidí ohnivého strážcu. Rozhodol sa nič nehovoriť. Teraz sa cítil veľmi prázdny. Pri pohľade späť si želal, aby povedal niečo. Svet bol pripravený na koniec, ale mohol si ušetriť pár slov pre svojho priateľa a kolegu strážcu.

Terradorovo ramená sa zdvihli a potom sa s chmúrnym povzdychom znervóznili.

"Prečo si tak smutný starý priateľ?" Terradorova hlava sa trhla nad známym hlasom.

"Ignitus?" Hlas bol blízko. Veľmi blízko. Terrador sa skoro zamýšľal nad tým, či si práve predstavil ten hlas v jeho hlave.

"Už to bol niaky čas Terrador." Ignitus odpovedal trochu smutne.

"Ignitus, kde si?"

"Bude na to čas neskôr môj priateľ, rýchlo, zožeň ostatných strážcov, máme veľa práce na diskusiu."

"Vitajte späť chlapci." Cynder sa rozveselil keď Spyro a Sparx sa vrátili do dediny neskôr večer.

"Vy ste sa dozvedeli o všetkých našich trápnych okamihoch v našom detstve?" Sparx zavrčal.

"Zatiaľ áno." Cynder sa zasmiala. Ležala vedľa domu a dym sa z komína vynáral.

"čo je to za dobru vôňu?" Spýtal sa Spyro, keď sa posadil vedľa nej.

"Tvoja matka a ja sme si mysleli, že po všetkom trápení ktoré sme vám prinesli mí dve, sme zaobstarali niečo špeciálne."

"Špeciálne?

"Večera všetci!"

"Oh dobrá!" Sparx sa rozveselil, keď uvidel, že jeho matka vystúpila na strechu s tanierom z ktorého sa dymilo. On sa ponáhľal na to, ale jeho otec ho chytil za jeho antény.

"Nie tak rýchlo syn, máme hosťa, okrem toho dámy idú prvé." "

"Dámy?Robíš si srandu?" Sparx sa zamračil.

"Máš pravdu Sparx." Cynder zúžila oči na neho. "Mali by ste ísť prvý."

"Áno, pozri." Obrátil sa k svojmu starcovi. "To je u čom hovorím hovorím." Zastavil na chvílu. "Hej počkajte!" Celá rodina vybuchla smiechom.

Spyro prešiel cez sály mesačného chrámu. Všade bolo ticho, okrem jeho dychu.

"Prečo som tu?" Povedal si sám. "Mesačný chrám má byť tam kde ..." Jeho hlas sa zase odtiahol ako spomienka. "Chronicler!" Zalapal po dychu a začal behať. Rozbehol sa po chodbách a prišiel k portálu do komory Chronicler. Hneď ako prešiel, hľadal zúfalo starého draka.

"Chronicler, ste tam? "

"Klud, mladý drak." Utišujúci hlas prišiel z tieňa. "Chronicler ktorého si vedel odovzdal jeho povinnosti mne."

Spyro sa zamračil do tmy. Hlas bol veľmi známy. "Kto ... kto ste?"

Drak vykročil z tieňa a srdečne sa usmial. Spyrovi sa oči rozšírili v šoku a jeho čeľusť sa široko otvorila. Takmer nemohol uveriť tomu, čo videl.

"Ig ... Ignitus!" Podarilo sa mu vyskočiť.

"Dobrý deň Spyro, som rád že ta vidím v poriadku. Bál si sa o mňa?."

"Som rád, že vás vidím Ignitus!" Spyro kričal a hodil si labky okolo masívnej nohy bývalého ohnivého strážcu. Fialový drak mal slzy radosti stiečiace sa po jeho tvári. "Myslel som si, že som ťa stratil navždy." Pozrel sa na svojho učiteľa. Teraz niesol krištáľový prívesok ktorý mal okolo krku predchádzajúci Chronicler, a na jeho bokoch viseli vrecká zvitkov.

"Mladý drak vieš že budem vždy s tebou a Cynder nezáležať na tom kde som." Ignitus sa pritulil k Spyrovy, aby ho utišil.

"Nemám veľa času na to aby som hovoril Spyro, prišiel som aby som ťa znovu videl, preto som ťa sem priviedol."

"Ale Ignitus, nerozumiem, mám toľko otázok, ktoré by som sa vás chcel opýtať."

"Viem že máš." Ignitus tiše šepkal a pokračoval v tom, že sa tulil k Spyrovy. "Ale je tu dôležitejšie biznis, ktoré potrebuje vašu okamžitú pozornosť."

Spyro kuriózne naklonil hlavu k boku. "Čo by mohlo byť dôležitejšie ako ty Ignitus? Dark Master je porazený a svet je bezpečný, znova. "

"To je pravda a ja som veľmi pyšný na vás a Cynder, že sa spoliehate na seba a podporujete sa navzájom takou ťažkou chvíľou vo vašom živote." "To, o čom hovorím, nie je z Dark Master, ale od Strážcov."

"Čo je zlé, sú v poriadku?"

"Oni sú v pohode Spyro." Ignatus ho ubezpečil. Pozrel sa ako keby ho niečo upútalo. "Vyzerá to, že naša doba spoločne končí, odporúčam vám a Cynder vrátiť sa do dračieho chrámu a hovoriť s Terradorom a ostatnými."

"Počkajte Ignitus! Nechoďte ešte!" Spyro vykríko, ale miestnosť v ktorej stál, už zmizla.

"Budem tu vždy pre vás Spyro." Ignitus zavolal z diaľky. "Kedykoľvek budete potrebovať poradiť, budem tu pre vás."

"Spyro."

Fialový drak sa zobudí."

Cynder naliehala.

Spyro otvoril oči a jeho videnie sa rozmazalo.

"Spyro si v poriadku?" Spýtal sa Cynder s obavami v očiach. Fialový drak sa posadil a rozhliadol sa. Sparx a jeho rodičia ho pozorovali. Sparx vyzeral, ako by vedel, čo cíti jeho najlepší priateľ, zatiaľ čo jeho rodičia s obavami v tvárach.

Spyro sa pozrel na Cynder a usmial sa. "Som v poriadku Cynder."

"Si si istý? Hovoril si vo svojom spánku, akoby si hovoril s Ignitom.

"Hovoril som." Spyro začal posmrkávať, keď začal opäť rozlievať slzy. "Je nažive Cynder." Čierny drak zaváhal. Vedel že je ťažké, aby Spyro stratil jedného draka ktorý ho poznal viac než ostatní. "Ignitus sa stal novým Chroniclerom, žije."

"Oh Spyro!" Cynder plakal na pleci. Vážky pozorovali ako dvaja draci plakali navzájom na pár minút. Spyro bol ten, ktorý sa odtiahol od objatia.

"Cynder, musíme sa dostať do dračieho chrámu čo najskôr."

"Dračí chrám, prečo?"

"Nie som si istý." Spyro zavrtel hlavou. "Ale z toho, čo povedal Ignitus, to znie veľké."

"Robíš si srandu?" Sparx zastonal, zjavne podráždený novinkami. "Práve sa nám podarilo zachrániť svet a teraz je niekto v nebezpečenstve znovu?" Zdvihol päste na oblohu a rozhneval sa. "Prečo ja prečo?"

"Nemyslím si, že je to tak zlé Sparx." Spyro odpovedal. "Ignitus znel veselo."

"Si si istý, že to nebol len sen ktorý mal Spyro?" Sparx skrížil ruky. Spyro sa naňho len pozeral. "Správne, hlúpa otázka."

"Mami, ocko ..." Spyro sa obrátil k svojim rodičom: "Je mi ľúto, že musím odísť tak skoro, ale sľubujem, že sa vrátim späť."

"Rozumieme." Jeho matka prikývla. "Len dávajte pozor, oky?"

"Budem mama." Spyro sa naklonil a jeho matka mu dal bozk na nos.

Jeho otec si poškrabal nos a pozrel sa na Cynder. "Poď Cynder, ty si tiež súčasťou tejto rodiny." Otvoril ruky a privítal ju.

Gesto zachytilo Cynder prekvapením a jej oči sa rozširovali a jej tváre sa začervenala. Po krátkej pauze sa naklonila k svojmu prvému rodinnému objatiu. Napriek tomu že vážky boli malé ale ich milujúci dotyk. Keď sa naklonila usmiala sa na ne.

"Postarajte sa o našich chlapcov." Sparxov otec povedal, keď si pritulil jeho syna

"Sľubujem." Cynder prikývla.

"Mali by sme ísť." Spyro navrhol. Cynder prikývla. Teraz odišiel zvyšok kolónie vážok domovov. Všetci sa s úžasom dívali, keď Spyro a Cynder roztiahli krídla a vrhli sa do vzduchu. Bolo to ich prvýkrát keď videli Spyra a Cynder lietať.

"Dovidenia všetci!" Spyro zavolal, keď získal nadmorskú výšku. "Znova sa uvidíme."

"Zbohom!" Všetci zakývali späť.

"Tak daleko Sparx!". Všetky Dievčatá po ňom mávali až kým ich nevideli .

"Nemôžem uveriť že opúšťam tie dievčatá len preto, aby som s tebou vyšiel na ďalšie dobrodružstvo." Zavrtel hlavou.

"No ak chceš Sparx, môžete tam zostať" navrhovala Cynder. "Napokon si zaslúžite mať nejakú zábavu a zrelaxovať sa."

"Ó, nie!" Sparx zakričal. "Viem, čo sa deje a nebude to fungovať, počujete ma?"

"Čo hovoríš o Sparxovi?" Spýtal sa Spyro, keď medzi ním a Cynder bzučal jeho brat.

"Ja idem s vami dvoma aby som sa ubezpečil, že sa vi dvaja správate. Pozrel sa na Cynder a ukázala na trestný prst. "Viem že chceš byť s Spyrom sám ale mal by si si byť opatrní so svojim malým bratom.

"Malý brat?"

"Sparx!" Cynder zaútočil na obranu. Cítila, ako jej srdce búchalo v hrudi a jej tvár sa cítila teplá napriek tomu, že vietor búšil oproti nej. Malá vážka sa len zasmiala a zazrela pred dvoma drakmi.

"Pod späť Sparx!" Cynder zurila a pozrela sa po ňom.

"Počkajte na mňa!" Spyro zavolal a ponáhľal sa ich dohnať.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nakoniec tu sme." Spyro si povzdychol keď spolu so svojimi priateľmi dosiahol vrchol kopca. Odtiaľ mohli vidieť dračie mesto Warfang v diaľke.

"Um, Spyro Nemyslím si že náš ciel sa počíta ako skutočne tam." Sparx poznamenal.

Cynder sa chichotal. " "Musím suhlasiť so sparxom pre tentokrát." Spyro ju zranil. "Poď." Cynder sa usmial a jemne sa pritulila pod bradu. "Poďme, strážcovia pravdepodobne už čakajú na nás." Prevzala vedenie, Spyro a Sparx nasledovali tesne za nou.

Medzitým sa traja starší draci zhromaždili okolo bazénu vízie s Ignitusom. Všetci traja sa rozhovorili veľmi živo a takmer takmer sa na vzájom prerušovali. Krtíčí ľudia sa rozbehali keď prinášali zvitky na miesto stretnutia a zotavovali sa a držali krok s plánmi strážcov. Napokon na ich úľavu, Spyro a Cynder vstúpili do komory. Strážcovia prestali hovoriť a pozreli sa na troch mladých drakov.

"Spyro, Cynder, je dobré konečne vidieť vaše mladé tváre." Volteer sa uklonil vo vzťahu k obom hrdinom.

"Báli sme sa o vás na malu chvilku." Povedal Cyril skoro potichu. Bol príliš šťastný, na to aby bol na nich naštvaný za to že boli tak dlho preč.

"Prepáč." Spyro sa ospravedlnil. "Nemal som sa o vás obávať."

"Áno, žiadna sranda." Sparx zamrmlal a vyrazil Spyrovy do ramena.

"Neboli sme si istí aký je váš osud, kým sme od Ignitusa nepočuli že ste niekde nažive." Terrador povedal k nim.

"Stal sa novým Chroniclerom." Spyro sa pozrel na zemského draka, ktorý prikývol.

"povedal vám Ignitus prečo ste tu ?."

"Nie, v skutočnosti." Spyro zavrtel hlavou. "Nepovedal nič o tom prečo sme tu museli byť."

Terrador sa zasmial. "Rovnako ako Ignitus."

"Čo sa deje v Terradore?" Spýtala sa Cynder, keď sa približovala k Spyrovi. "Je všetko v poriadku?"

"Tak ako viete Ignitus bol strážcom ohňa, ale teraz keď sa presťahoval je potrebné nového ohnivého strážcu."

"Takže čo plánujete robiť?" Cynder sa pozrela na Terradora. "Myslíš si, že Spyro môže byť novým strážcom pretože zvládne element ohňa?"

"Cynder." Povedal Spyro so šokovaným pohladom. Nebol si istý či sa môže stať tým čo práve navrhly.

"Obávam sa, že nie." Cyril pokrútil hlavo, až na Spyrovi úľavu. "Aj keď by Spyro mohol byť ideálnou voľbou, keď vie že zvládol naše štyri prvky, strážca sa musí špecializovať na svoj prvok a preukázať, že je dostatočne hodný, aby sa stal strážcom."

"Príliš zlé kamarát." Sparx sa znovu usmieval a uškŕňal.

"Ano, to je zlé." Spýtal sa vážne Spyro. Cynder si všimla, ale dovoľte aby to zatiaľ nebolo. "

"Tak čo budeme robiť?" Pokračovala. Myslel som že všetci ostatní draci zomreli počas náletu, keď sme sa narodili Spyro a ja. "

"To je pravda." Terrador smutne prikývol, spomínajúc na túto strašnú noc. "Avšak, to bola len nová generácia drakov."

"O čom hovoríš?" Spyro naklonil nepríjemne hlavu.

"Čo tým myslíš tým, čo to hovoríš?" Sparx sa otočil. "Kto vás urobil na prvom mieste?" Vajcia nie sú iba z kúzelníka vyliezajuce z nikde, hovorí že máte mamičku a otca. Spyrové oči sa rozširovali a pozrel sa na Terradora.

Cynder sa pozrela na Spyra, potom na podlahu. Zrazu sa cítila prekonaná zármutkom.

"Vo vojne ktorá nasledovala po nájazde, bolo veľa drakov, ktorí bojovali spolu s našimi strážcami." Cyril začal znovu. "Mnohí z nás boli zabití počas týchto hrôzostrašných bitiek každý dohromady niečo stratil. Myslíme si že možno aj tí ktorí boli oddelení, vytvorili svoje malé kolónie."

"Ako si môžete byť tak istý?" Spyro urobil niekoľko zvedavých krokov smerom k bazénu. "Je to to, čo ti Ignitus povedal?"

"Naozaj." Terrador prikývol. "Požiadali sme Hunterových ľudí, aby vyslali svojich jastrabov po celej krajine a zistili, kde mohli prežiť títo draci."

"Posielame správu o tom, že existuje potreba nového ochrancu požiaru a že hľadáme toho najlepšieho kandidáta."

"To sú skvelé správy." Spyro nadšene povedal.

Práve potom jeden z architektov pochodoval s čerstvou záťažou zvitkov. "Majster Terrador, máme možné riešenie požiadaviek na obnovu, ktoré ste požadovali."

Zemský drak zdvorilo a kedysi odmietol mladých drakov.

Keď kráčali po chodbe, Sparx si všimol, ako dvaja draci mlčali.

"Hej, čo sa stalo s vami dvoma? Práve sme sa dostali skvelú novinku o nás, takže prečo nie ste vy dvaja nadšení?"

Spyro a Cynder sa pozreli na seba, potom späť na zem. Sparx si všimol a vzal si náznak.

"Dobre, nechám vás trochu samých, ale nie." Povzdychol si keď odletel späť do Pool of Visions, aby pomohol strážcom v prípade potreby. "Chovejte sa." Zavolal mu cez rameno.

"Spyro."

"Cynder." Hovorili v tom istom okamihu a mihli sa. "Pokračuj." Spyro prikývol.

"Nie,ty prvý." Povedala Cynder hanblivo.

"Späť tam, keď ste sa pýtali na mňa, že som nový strážca ... Naozaj ste to mysleli?"

Cynder pokrčila ramenami. "Snažila som sa čítať do toho, čo hovoril pán Terrador, myslela som si, že to je to tak ako hovoril." Spyro odvrátil hlavu od pohľadu. "Nechcel by si byť novým ohnivým strážcom keby si mal šancu?" "Vieš, vziať Ignitusovo miesto."

"To je problém Cynder." Spyro sklonil hlavu keď sa mu začali tvoriť slzy. "Neviem, či bi som niekedy mohol, nikdy by som nemohol byť taký dobrý ako Ignitus."

"Spyro." Cynder sa zatiahla a zdvihla bradu do jeho labky. "Nikto nepovedal, aby si bol taký dobrý ako Ignitus, nie si Ignitus, ty si Spyro, nikto by si nežiadal aby si bol niekým kým nie si, a ja by som nechcela aby si bol niekto iný ako Spyro. "

"Ďakujem ti Cynder za dôveru."

"To je to prečo som tu." Cynder sa usmial a pustil ho.

"Tak čo si chcela povedať?"

Cynder len pokrčil ramenami a mierne odvrátila. "To ... To nie je nič."

"Si si istá?" Spyro požiadal, aby sa k nemu priblížila.

Cynder sa naňho pozrela s vnútením úsmevom. "No tak, mali by sme sa uistiť, že Sparx nikoho príliš neotravuje."

"Myslím, že áno." Spyro súhlasil, nie úplne presvedčivo.

Keď sa vrátili späť tak ako prišli, Cynder si nemohla pomôcť, ale cítila niečo k Spyrovy než kedykoľvek predtým. Vedela prečo. Ale nemohla sa prinútiť, mu to povedať.


	5. Chapter 5

Nasledujúci týždeň bol pre dračie mesto veľmi zaneprázdnený. Novinka sa rozšírila ako divoký oheň o prežívajúcich drakoch a výzve na získanie nového ohnivého strážcu. Terrador si bol istý, koľko drakov skutočne prežilo vojnu s Maleforovými silami. Plánoval začať novú výstavbu v samotnom chráme, aby vytvoril priestor pre akýkoľvek počet hostí, ktorí by mohol prísť. Spyro, Cynder a Sparx robili všetko, čo mohli, aby pomohli s rekonštrukciou. Väčšina z nich zahŕňala ťažké zdvíhanie alebo využitie ich rôznych schopností na pomoc pri stavbe.

Terrador bol s výhľadom na stavbu a sledoval ako dvaja mladí draci pomáhali krtkom, keď počul výkrik. Obrátil hlavu, aby videl ako sa Hunter zdvihne na vrchol schodiska s jeho jastrabom na pleci.

"Hunter, je dobré vidieť že ste prišli bezpečne." Terrador sa usmial a Hunter sa uklonil. "Nejaké novinky?" Spyro a Cynder ktorí spoločne pracovali na dekoratívnych dlaždícach až k stropu, sa zastavili a obrátili svoju pozornosť k rozhovoru.

"Naozaj to bolo oveľa lepšie ako sme mohli dúfať" Hunterove zelené oči leskli jasne. "Zdá sa, že sme našli celkovo päť skupín drakov."

"Päť skupín drakov ?!" Spyro a Cynder vykríkli, ked spadli dlaždice ktoré držali vo svojích labkách. Sparx ktorý prehliadol ich pokrok, sa pozrel z cesty keď dve dlaždice spadli na zem.

"Hej, dávajte pozor na to čo robíte pred tým ako ma zabijete!"

Terrador a Hunter sa na chvíľu pozreli na scénu a potom sa obrátili späť k svojmu biznisu.

"Zdá sa, Terrador že sú vybraní dvaja kandidáti."

"Dvaja kandidáti?" Volteer opakoval, keď pochodoval po schodoch za Hunterom. "To je vynikajúca správa v skutku."

"Tak čo by sme mali teraz robiť?" Hunter sa obrátil späť k Terradorovy.

"Budeme ich mať tu." Povedal hrdo Terrador. Nie je dôvod, prečo by sme nemali mať naších starých bratov tu doma k takej dôležitej udalosti. "

"Tak veľmi dobre." Hunter sa uklonil a odišiel po schodoch.

"Počúvajte všeci." Terrador sa obrátil na stavebnú posádku. "Máme len málo času kým prídu naši hostia, chcem aby všetky tímy dokončili svoju prácu v ktorejkoľvek miestnosti, v ktorej sú momentálne pridelení a musíme sa pripraviť na slávnostný príchod."

"Áno Pane!" Všetci kričali.

"Nemôžem uveriť, že sa to skutočne deje." Spýtal sa Spyro Cynder. "Kto by si myslel že po vojne s Maleforom ešte žijú ďalší draci."

"Ano." Cynder s vnutením úsmevom. "Kto by si myslel."

Ďalší týždeň prešiel veľmi rýchlo. Terrador dokončil stavebné projekty. Cyril bol zodpovedný za obrady.

Spyro a Cynder chodili po vonkajšej stene mesta a dívali sa na krásny horizont pred nimi. To sa stalo rutinou pre nich po raňajkách každé ráno. Na stene bolo celkom ticho, čo umožnilo obom drakom vychutnať si navzájom svoju spoločnosť vo voľnom priestranstve.

Ako sa prechádzali pozdĺž, Cyndera spozoroval gepardA šprintujúci cez kopce.

"Hej Spyro, je to Hunter?"

"Myslím že ano." Spyro prikývol keď to preveril. "Poď." Fialový drak opustil stenu a roztiahol krídla. Cynder ho nasledovala pod jeho vedením a stretol sa s Hunterom pol míle od mestských hradieb. "Hej Hunter, akékoľvek ďalšie správy o drakoch?" Spýtal sa Spyro nadšene.

"Áno, nemáme dosť času, ale všetci prídu do jedného dňa odtiaľ."

"Jeden deň?" Cynder zalapala po dychu, keď rostiahla krídla, aby držala krok s gepardom. "To naozaj nemáme veľa času."

"Som si toho vedomý, preto musíme rýchlo a povedať Terradorovy a ostatným strážcom aby sme boli pripravení včas."

"Potom dajmy ruku." Spyro navrhol a podal labu.

"Ďakujem, ale zvládnem to." Hunter mávnutím ukázal gesto. Zrýchlil a vyskočil na stenu. Jeho pazúry sa dostali do malých trhlín medzi tehlami a ľahko sa dostával hore po vertikálnom povrchu. Spyro a Cynder sa vrátili a pozorovali s veľkými očami.

"Nikdy som nevedel že to môže urobiť Hunter." Cynder zalapal po dychu.

"Ani ja. Ale mali by sme sa viac obávať o prichystáni na zajtra."

"Spyro, zobuď sa." Cyndrýn hlas ho zbudil. Spyro sa v pokúšal zbudiť, ale nezobudil sa.. "Spyro prebud sa!" Napriek tomu purpurový drak neotvoril oči. Cynder si povzdychla a vzala pár krokov späť, než uvoľnil na neho výbuch chladného vetra. Zdá sa, že zima sa pretiahla cez Spyrovo telo. Predtým nebol schopný spať kvôli vzrušeniu. "To je lepšie." Cynder sa posadila a usmiala sa keď sa Spyro zachvel a keď sa postavil na nohy.

"Th-th - to bolo zima CC-Cynder." Spyro vyzeral ako by bol zranený, ale Cynder pokrčila ramenami s úsmevom. Potom si všimla Spyrové je krvavé oči.

"Spyro, musíte sa dať do poriadku, draci uš prišli."

"Čo?" Spyro sa práve úplne prebudil.

"Poďme, ukážem ti to." Cynder sa ponáhlala a Spyro ju nasledoval. Prišli na balkón a pozreli sa cez okraj. Spyrovo oči sa rozšírili takmer na veľkosť vešiakov a jeho čeľusť klesla. Očakával len niekoľko desiatok drakov. Ale boli ich stovky. Hlavné nádvorie bolo uplne naplnené. Toľko že krtci neboli schopní obslužiť drakoch s občerstvením. Draci vyliali z mesta a do kopcov ďalej.

Cynder si všimla, keď sa Spyro nepohol. "Poď Spyro! Musím ti vyčistiť tvoju tvár." Omotala dlhý chvost okolo jeho krku.

Starý ohnivý drak vystúpil po schodoch k hlavnej veži, kde stál Terrador a ostatní strážci.

"Dobre ste tu." Cyril povedal keď videl že Spyro a Cynder chodia vedľa Terradoru. "Začal som si myslieť že ste vy dvaja dostali strach."

"Nie. Len ospalý Spyro." Cynder sa usmieval a Spyro prikývol hlavou.

"Držte sa vi traja." Volteer prerušil, keď sa draci blížil.

"Je dobré, že vás opäť vidím svojich priateľov." Starý ohniví drak zachrčal keď sa dostal k hornej plošine. "Terrador, už to boli roky." Sklonil sa.

"Áno, bolo to dlho Infernus." Terrador na oplátku prikývol hlavu.

"A vi ste Volter a Cyril."

Strážcovia pozdravili svojho starého priateľa, Spyro sa pozorne pozrel na starého draka. Trochu sa podobal na Ignitusa v najmenšom. A zdal sa že je oveľa starší. Jeho koža bola nudná a zjazvené na mnohých miestach, čo naznačovalo známky vojnového veterána.

Vtedy sa starý drak pozrel dole a všimol si, že mladý drak sa naňho pozerá.

"A a kto si ty?" Opýtal sa zvedavo.

"Tento mladý drak je Spyro." Terrador odpovedal pohľadom na purpurového draka s pýchou.

"Áno, áno, fialový drak legendy." Infernus prikývol. "A skutočne legenda v jeho vlastnom čase."

"Je to česť stretnúť sa s vami pane." Spyro sa poklonil.

"Čest je na mojej strane." Infernus sa srdečne usmial. "Veľmi dobre som poznal tvoju matku a otca." Spyrova a Cynderýna srdcová frekvencia klesla súčasne. Cynder sa pozrela na Spyra.

"Poznali ste mojich rodičov?" Spyro urobil zvedavý krok vpred. "Sú tu?" Pozrel sa na more drakov ďaleko pod vežou. "

"Poznal som tvoju matku a otca lepšie ako iný drak v krajine." Infernus odpovedal, ale jeho výraz sa stal temnejším. "Ale je mi to ľúto, keď hovorím že už nie sú s nami."

"Už s nami?" Spyro zdvihol a sklonil hlavu.

"Možno to nie je najlepší čas Spyro." Poznamenal Terrador.

"Je to v poriadku." Spyro ho uistil než sa vrátil k starému drakovi. "Prosím, povedz mi, kde sú moji rodičia."

Napätie bolo pre Cyndera takmer neznesiteľné. Jej srdce bolo pripravené vyskočiť z hrude, keď sa Spyro nervózne spítal starého draka.

"Boli zabití na bojovom poli počas prvých dní vojny proti Temnému pánovi." Infernus smutne potriasol hlavou. "Práve vtedy sme sa stretli s najsilnejším služobníkom Temného Majstra ..."

Cynderove oči sa hrôzou rozširovali. Práve v tom Infernusove oči sa na ňu pozreli Mlada dračica vyzerala povedome starému drakovy. Cynder cítila že jej krv sa zchladila. Ohnivý drak sa zdal, že sa pozerá priamo cez jej dušu.

Ale ona to uš nemohla vydržať. Dala trúchliví plač a začala bežať preč. Spyro si uvedomil, čo sa deje a dal Infernusovi ešte jeden rýchly pohľad než sa sám odbehol.

"Cynder!" Zavolal na ňu.

Keď bol preč Infernus sa pochybne pozrel na Terradora. "Táto mladá žena, mám pocit že ju niekde poznám."

"Táto mladá drakčica nie je nikdo iná ako Cynder sama." Terrador odpovedal pripravený brániť ju v prípade potreby. Infernus trhol hlavou, ako keby bol zasiahnutý.

"Ten mladý drak je Cynder, ako je to možné?"

Keď Cynder bola ešte vo vajíčku, bola odvedená silami temného pána a zmenila sa na monštrum ktoré ste videli na bojovom poli pred tímy všetkými rokmi. Spyro bol ten ktorý ju porazil v bojoch a oslobodil ju od kúzla Dark Master. Odvtedy zostala na jeho boku. "

"Ale ako môže byť nažive?" "Takže mladá a po tom čo bolo zlo zničené predtým, prečo sa nevrátila k Temnému pánovi?"

"Viem, čo hovorili príbehy." Terrador zamlčal obrovskouv labou. "Ale Spyro je na rozdiel od každého draka, s ktorým sme sa predtým stretli, vedel že to má šancu, ale rozhodol sa nasledovať jeho srdce a preto sú títo dvaja jediným dôvodom, prečo dnes žijeme."

Cynder naklonila hlavu k balkónovému zábradliu keď vzlykala nekontrolovateľne.

"Cynder počkaj!" Počula Spyrov hlas v hale. "Cynder, kde si?" Spyro prešiel okolo balkónu a zastavil sa. "Cynder!"

"Drž sa odo mňa Spyro!" Cynder sa sklonila späť, keď sa pokúsila vytrhnúť slzy.

"Cynder je to v poriadku." Spyro sa priblížil, keď prišiel k nej.

"Nie, nie, nenávidíš mňa Spyro, viem, že niekde vo vnútri ... Ako si nemohol po tom, ako som počula o tom, čo som robila? Som takmer taká istá, že ten istý osud sa rozdelil vlastným rodičom! vlastnej dcéry! "

"Cynder ..." Spyro urobil ďalší krok k nej. Cynder sa nemohla stáť a pozerať sa na ňho, a odvrátil sa.

"Prečo ja Spyro?"

"Čo tým myslíš, prečo ty?"

"Skúšam Spyro, naozaj to skušam, ale vždy, keď sa pokúšam robiť niečo dobré, vždy sa minulosť vráti, aby drtila môj život! Možno by bolo lepšie ak by si ma nechal zomrieť.

"Nikdy to uš nepovedz!" Spyro takmer vyrazil a urobil veľmi odvážny krok. Spyrovo oči boli tiež plné slz. "Neodvaž sa to povedať, povedali ste, že ste boli stratenou vecou, ale odmietol som tomu veriť, viem o všetkom dobrom, čo si urobila." Spyro začal vytvárať fialovú auru okolo nej.

"Spyro, ja ..."

"Nezaujíma ma tvoja minulosť Cynder, čo je dôležité tu a teraz a čo je dôležitejšie si ty, pretože tento svet by bol bez teba v ňom neúplný."

"Spyro!" Cynder vzlykala a vrhla sa do neho. "Je mi to ľúto toho, čo som urobila."

"Nebuď." Spyro šepkal a obalil ju krídlami okolo seba, keď mu pohladila krk. "Vôbec nie som naštvaná, sľubujem."

"Prosím, Spyro." Cynder sa pozrel na jej žiarivé fialové oči. "Daj mi sľub."

"Čokoľvek, Cynder, povedz, čo to je."

"Sľúbím, že nebudeš nikam chodiť, už nechcem byť sáma."

Spyro si ju potiahla do tváre. "Sľubujem."


	6. Chapter 6

Strážcovia hovorili, keď sa Spyro vrátil späť so Cynder. Dračica zostala blízko Spyra, ktorý mal svoje krídla cez ramená.

"Vitaj späť." Terrador prikývol, keď znova zaujali miesto.

Terrador mi povedal, čo si všetko urobili pre Cynder. " Infernus zavrtel hlavou. obrátil sa k Cynder. "Som rád, že si oslobodená moja drahá a že si pomohla zachrániť svet, som večne vďačný." Starý drak sa hlboko uklonil a Cynder sa ocitla bez slova. Pátra pohľadala na Spyra, ktorý sa usmial.

"Dobre, hovorím že by sme sa teraz mali pohybovať správne." Cyril navrhol trochu netrpezlivo. "Nesúhlasíte?"

"Naozaj." Volteer prikývol. "Kde sú kandidáti strážcov?"

"Áno, ja ich okamžite zavolám sem."

"Počkať, ty nechceš byť strážcom?" Spýtal sa Spyro.

"Oh, ja by som skočil na šancu, keby som bol mladší, ale dosiahol som koniec svojich dní, verím že Strážcovia potrebujú niekoho kto môže pomôcť udržať mier v celej krajine o mnoho ďalších rokov." Starý drak pozdvihol hlavu na oblohu a spálil plameň, ktorý možno vidieť na míle. Strážcovia zostali pokojní, ale Spyro a Cynder zakryli ich tváre z intenzívneho tepla. Po minúte sa Infernus zastavil a zhlboka sa nadýchol.

"Ste v poriadku starý priateľ?" Spýtal sa Volteer, keď videl drakové trápenie.

"Budem v pohode, ďakujem." Infernus prikývol. "Ako som povedal, dosiahol som koniec svojich dní."

Boli prerušený zvukom kladiva, ktoré klepali na kameňe. Infernus sa pozrel na mladého draka, ktorý práve prišiel vedľa neho. Pozrel sa na vek Spyra a Cyndera, ak nie rok alebo dva mladší. Pozrel sa na Spyra a Cynder, bol o rok alebo dva mladší. Bol v Spyrovej veľkosti a stavbe. Čím viac sa Cynder pozrel na ňho, tým viac si myslela že vyzerá ako Spyro. Hlavné rozdiely boli v tom že jeho ňufák bol viac ostrý a jeho rohy boli rovnejšie ako Spyrové.

"Chcel by som predstaviť môjho vnuka Flameusa."

"Je to česť stretnúť sa s vami všetkými." Mladý ohnivý drak sa uklonil a všetci strážcovia prikývli hlavou. Flameus sa pozrel na Cyrila a nakoniec sa obrátil na Spyra a Cynder. Rozrušene sa usmial, keď vedel že tam sú ďalší draci blízko jeho veku.

"Flameus je jeden z tých viac nadaných ohnivých drakov v našej malej kolónii." Vysvetlil Infernus. "Možno je trochu mladý, ale má dobré srdce a energiu ktorá hoří rovnako jasne ako jeho plamene."

"Veľmi dobre." Terrador schvaľoval. "Uvidíme v nadchádzajúcom roku." Infernus sa hrdo usmial. "Kde je druhá?"

"Prichádza." Hovoril hlas. Spyro sa naklonil nad vrchnou plošinou a spozoroval ako pozemský drak stúpa po schodoch. Zastavila sa keď sa k nim dostala a uklonila sa. "Je dobré vás znova vidieť Terrador," povedala s jasným úsmevom.

"Marla myslel som si, že ťa uš nikdy neuvidím." Terrador sa k nej priblížil a pretrel si nos.

"Nevedel som, že ten starý chlapík mal aj priateľku." Zašepkal Sparx.

"Ja tiež nie." Spyro a Cynder šepkali spolu. "Kde si bol?" Spýtal sa Spyro.

"Len som pomáhal krtkom dostavať finálnu prípravu. Tak som si myslel že vás prídem pozrieť chlapci."

"Spôsob, ako byť módne pozde Sparx." Cynder srandovala.

"Nemal by to biť žiaden iný spôsob, zlatíčko." A sparx ju pleskol chrbát. Cynder mierne preknapená, ale trochu vyskočil. Cynderyna tváre sa zahriala keď spozorovala široké oči Spyra, než sa nútila odvrátiť sa v rozpakoch.

"Je dobré vidieť vás všetkých." Marla sa uklonila Cyrilovi a Volteerovi. Potom sa obrátila na Spyro a Cynder. "A ty musíš byť mladými hrdinami nášho nového veku, úžasné že dvaja draci tvojho veku dokázali splniť takmer nemožné úlohy."

"Oh, vieš, ked si zachrániť deň raz keď to dokážeš znova." Sparx žiaril. Cynder a Spyro sa otočili.

Zemský drak sa zasmial. "Naozaj." Vrátila svoju pozornosť k strážcom. "Chcel by som vám predložiť môjho kandidáta ako strážcu. Vyjdite von Ember."

Každá hlava sa obrátila, aby sa pozrela za Marlu. Po krátkom okamihu prišla a dívala sa na Terradora.

Cynderove oči sa rozšírili. "To je dievča." Emberová koža bola ružova a na krku nosila prívesok v tvare srdca. Vyzerala približne rovnako ako Flameus. Jej postava bola o niečo viac dlhšia a elegantnejšie telo od Cynder

Ember vyšla za Marlou a vykročila k Terradoru a ďalším strážcom. "Teší ma, že som sa s vami stretla." Poklonila sa. Oči jej žiarili, keď ju uznali starší draci. Potom sa jej oči zamierili na Spyra. "Ti si tiež strážca?" Opýtala sa zvedavo.

"Ja?" "Myslím že by si to mohla tak nejako povedať." Sparx sa uškrnul.

"Myslím že hovorí o mne a Spyrovy." Cynder zakričal.

"Ja?" "Nie, nie sme strážcovia."

"Chcel som povedať." Ember urobil pár krokov bližšie k nemu. "Si veľmi roztomilý na strážcu ."

Spyro, Cynder a Sparx všetci boli prekvapený. Spyrova tvár sa takmer krvavo načervenala. Sparx sa pozrel na Cynder.

"Vyzerá to že máš njáku konkurenciu." Zašepkal.

Cynderyno oko sa podráždene pozrelo a tresla Sparxa s čepelou na konci jej chvostu. Flameus sa díval na Ember s otvorenými ústami. Myslel si, že je to tá najkrajšia dračica aku kedy videl. Infernus si všimol a udrel svojho vnuka do hlavy s hrotom chvosta. "Au!" Flameus vykríkol a pozrel sa na svojho starého otca so zraneným výrazom.

"Džentlmen nikdy uprene nedíva na dámu." Vykríkol.

"Teraz Ember, správaj sa." Marla sa usmievala na Ember a pozrela sa na ostatných strážcov. "Vybrala som ju pretože má velmi silnu vôľu s veľmi odhodlaným duchom."

Spyro zhltol, keď Ember odišiel späť vedľa Marly a pobozkala ho.

"Vidím, Terrador prikývol a snažil sa aby sa nerozosmial.."


	7. Chapter 7

"Muselo to byť dievča!" Cynder zasténala, sa hodila na veľký vankúš v jej komore a pozrela sa na balkón. Čierny drak odišiel do svojej miestnosti po tom, čo boli predstavený. Terrador navrhol, aby ukázali kandidátom v okolie mesta. Spyro a Cynder boli prepustení z tury na Cynderovu úľavu. Teraz sa posadila so Sparxom vo svojej izbe, zatiaľ čo Spyro sa dobrovoľne rozhodol že skontroluje zostávajúce aktivity.

Sparx sa zasmial. "Dokonca som prekvapená, že toto dievčina je skutočným chrlič ohňa ."

"Len sa pozrite na ňu.Už sa správa akoby vlastnila toto miesto."

"Musíte si však priznať že má dobrý vkus draky." Cynder sa pozrel na Sparxa. Vážka sa zachvátila a čakala na chvostovu čepel. "Hej, len som poukázal na fakt."

"Nepomáhaš." Cynder položil hlavu na jej labky, aby sa rozhneval.

Sparx sa dlho na ňu dlho pozeral, než priletel k jej tvári. "Vle to Spyro ?"

"Vediet čo?"

"čo cítiš k nemu."

"Samozrejme že vie." Cynder zakričala. Potom sa jej otázka dostala do hlavy. "Aspoň myslí že to vie."

"Myslíš?"

Cynder povedal Sparxovi o poslednom boji s Maleforom a o tom ako sa Spyro sám obnovil planétu.

"Takže si ho odmietla opustiť a práve na konci si mu povedala že si ho milovala?"

"Tak niak." Cynder sa mierne začervenala.

"No, Spyro nie je blázon. Podľa mňa pravdepodobne to cíti rovnako."

"Si si istý?"

"Cynder, kto pozná Spyra lepšie ako ja, nikto Spyrov život sa zmenil v deň kedy prvýkrát vychrlil oheň z jeho úst A teraz keď sa stretol s inými ako je on, a ty si zachránila si svet pred istým osudom, snaží sa splniť očakávania ktoré má každý pre neho. "

Cynder pozdvihol hlavu a pozrel sa na vážku. "Očakávania?"

"Vieš, je teraz hrdina. Má si zachovať obraz."

"Ja tomu neverím ani na sekundu." Cynder si odfrkla. "Nemusí robiť nič podobné."

"Si si istá o tom Cynder?" Sparx prekrížil ruky. "Len sa pozri na seba, ak sa môžete zmeniť, potom prečo nemôže Spyro?"

"Som pozitívna, Spyro sa nezmenil, verím v neho je to úžasný chlap a nemyslím si že by sa pre niekoho zmenil."

"Bavte sa." Sparx mával za ňou.

Cynder si povzdychla keď prechádzala po meste. Nová populácia drakov znemožnila chodiť kamkoľvek bez toho, aby si do niekoho nenarazil. Konečne sa unavila po chôdzi a ustúpila po uličke kde mohla vyliezť na vrchol budovy, kde vzlietne do vzduchu. Keď sa pozrela na dav drakov skutočne sa cítila ráda, že prežilo toľko drakov.

Keď Cynder vyšplhal vyššie spozorovala Spyrov balkón. Otočila sa k nemu a elegantne pristala na zábradlie. Skočila dole a pokrčila hlavu dovnútra.

"Spyro, si tam?"

Keď nikto neodpovedal, vstúpila do jeho izby a rozhliadla sa. Bola tam niekoľkokrát predtým než sa zobudila, ale nikdy neobdivovala toto miesto. Na samotnú komoru nebolo veľká. Do steny vedľa balkóna, v ktorom sa nachádzali Spyrovi knihy, boli vykopané pár regálov. Mali truhlice s pokladom v rohu vedľa toho kde si udržal zbroj, ktorú zbierali pri svojich dobrodružstvách. Priestorový koberec sedel uprostred miestnosti s hromadou mäkkých vankúšov v strede. Ani potom, ako sa pozrela na strop, si všimla dekorácie.

Cynder prešiel k vankúšom a skočila chrbátom na vankuše. Horný strop bol nasmerovaný. Vykreslil nočnú oblohu s niekoľkými hviezdami, ktoré sa strieľali po oblohe. Na spodku obrazu sedeli dvaja draci načrtnutí žiarivými hviezdami. Cynder si čoskoro uvedomila že to bola tá istá noc, keď spolu so Spyrom sedeli a pozerali sa na nočnu oblohu ako sa hviezdy strietali po oblohe. Jej srdce buchalo trochu rýchlejšie a cítila sa teplejšie. Keď sa Cynder pozrel na maľbu, začala vidieť niečo v hviezdach. Pozrela sa bližšie a pomaly, hviezdy začali tvoriť správu.

"Ja ... ťa ... milujem ... Cynder." Jej oči sa rozšírili a jej srdcová frekvencia sa zvýšila. "Spyro." Zašepkala sama sebe. Potom sa usmiala. "Ľúbim ťa." Jej chvíľu prerušili pazúry škriabiacie na kamennú podlahu. Cynder sa rozbehla a vyskočil na balkón. Zahákla sa za spodnu časť balkona, keď Spyro prišiel z rohu a vstúpil do svojej izby. Odmlčal sa, aby sa rozhliadol. Niečo bolo v jeho izbe inak. Keď nič nevidel, šiel na balkón a pozrel sa na mesto. Keď nevidel nič neobvyklého, vrátil sa dovnútra. Cynder si našťastie nevšimol, že visí na balkóne nižšie.

Spať vnutri ,Spyro si zívol a sklonil sa na hromadu vankúšov a zavrel oči. Po chvíli sa jeho očné viečka otvorili a niekoľkokrát začuchal. Posadil sa a díval sa na svoje vankúše.

"To vonia ako Cynder." Pomyslel si a potom sa pozrel na strop. Spomenul si na pocit, ktorý dostal keď počul ako mu po prvýkrát zašepkala tie slová. Spyrovo srdce sa rozbušilo keď sa vrátil späť do vankúšov. "Jedného dňa." Povzdychol si a znovu vydýchol. "Raz keď dostanem odvahu, budem jej môcť povedať to isté."


	8. Chapter 8

"Ach, môj bože." Sparx zastonal. "Myslím, že som za posledné dva dni schudol."

"Viem čo tým myslíš kamarát." Povedal Spyro, keď si na nohy odhodil hromadu vankúšov. "Som prekvapený, že po všetkých slávnostiach sa môžem pohnúť." Prešiel k zrkadlu a postavil sa na jeho zadné nohy. Skontroloval sa v zrkadle, aby zistil, či sa jeho brucho vôbec zväčšilo.

Fialový drak otočil hlavu a spozoroval Cynder stojaciu vo vchode.

"Cynder, práve som sa pozeral či ..." Spyro sa snažil vysvetliť, ale Cynder pokrútil hlavou a chichotal sa.

"Je to v poriadku Spyro, len si robím srandu." Cynder sa usmiala. "Dobré ráno."

"Dobré ráno Cynder." Spyro zakoktal.

"Si pripravený ísť?"

"Len ked si ty." Spyro prikývol.

"Nie som vždy?" Cynder povedala lákavo a otočila sa k dverám keď Spyro jemne zamrkal. Spyro pocítil že sa jeho srdce roztopilo a nasledoval za ňou ako šteniatko.

"Vychutnajte si to vi dva." Sparx zakýval pred tím ako šiel spať na Spyrov vankúš.

"Dúfam že toto ráno nikdy neskonči." Spyro pozeral skorý východ slnka za kopcami

"Ja tiež." Spyro si povzdychol. Bol tu každé ráno, tu cítil najviac pokoja. So začiatkom nového dňa a Cynderiná myslel bola zrelaxovaná. Ti dvaja tam sedeli až do poludnia, keď hliadky začali svoje smeny. Aby pomohli s ubytovaním takmer osemsto drakov.

Niekoľko krtkov zdvorilo zakývali, keď prechádzali okolo mladých drakov. Okamžik ticha zničil vzrušený hovor.

"Hej Spyro!"

Spyro a Cynder sa otočili a pozreli sa na Flameusa.

"Dobré ráno Flameus." Cynder sa rozčuľoval že im prerušil okamih .

"Prosím, hovor mi Flame." Usmial sa. "Flameus je meno ktoré mi dal môj dedko, ja preferujem Flame oveľa viac znie to chladnejšie."

"Tak dobre, Flame."Ako sa máš "Skvelé, videl som vás chalanov vonka tak som si myslel, že sa pridem s vami porosprávať."

"Ako sa vám páči Warfang?" Spýtal sa Spyro, keď sa draci obrátili a pozreli sa na mesto.

"Je to zmätok." Flame zavrtel hlavou. "Až donedávna som strávil celý svoj život v podzemí a mesto nebolo takmer tak veľké, ani jedna štvrtina."

"Takže to musí byť pre vás dosť nové."

"Áno, milujem to, ale nebolo veľa priestoru na lietanie domov, ale toto miesto je skvelé." Stál na zadných nohách a natiahol si krídla k ich maximálnej dĺžke. Potom sa obrátil na Spyro so širokými očami. "Povedz Spyro, mohol by som sa niečo spýtať?"

Jasne, čo chceš?" Spyro si trochu nebol istý, prečo ho Flame tak pozorne pozerá.

"Viem že si ako veľký hrdina a všetci s tebou a Cynder porazili Malefora a všetko, ale zaujímalo by ma či by si mi o tom niečo povedal, keby to bolo samozrejme poriadku."

"Um ..." Spyro sa pozrel na Cynder, ktorá prikývla. "Dobre, kde by som mal začať?"

"No, počul som len príbehy ..."

Drakovi strávili ďalšie tri hodiny a rozprávali sa o dobrodružstvách Spyro a Cynder.

Spyro, Cynder a Flame pokračovali po meste ukazovali Flameovi, kde sa konali ich bitky. Mladá ohnivý drak bolo nič viac než fascinovaný.

"Ruka Golema bola taká veľká ako táto miestnosť?" Flame zalapal po dychu keď sa pozeral okolo veže na ktorej sa nachádzali.

"Najmenej." Cynder sa zasmial. "Stále som prekvapený, že tá vec vás nijako nerostlačilo, kedykoľvek sa to pokúšalo."

"A vy hovoríte, že ste boli po celý čas spojený?"

"Je ťažké uveriť, huh." Cynder sa pobavila.

"Wow, vy musíte robiť úžasný tím spolu."

"Áno, robíme." Spyro sa na Cynder srdečne usmiala.

"Tak tu si!" Hovoril hlas.

Všetci draci sa rozhliadli, aby videli ako sa Ember blíži po schodisku smerom k nim.

"Skvelé." Pomyslela si Cynder. Ember sa snažila celú cestu zostať na Spyrovej strane počas hostiny, až kým sa Marla nedostavila a nezavolala ju do postele.

"Hej Ember!" Flame sa rozčúlil.

"Čo tu hore robíte?" Dračica sa rozhliadla a obrátila sa priamo k Spyrovi.

"Práve sme povedali Flameovi o bitke tu."

"To je fascinujúce." Ember sa zastavila pohledom do Cynderyných očí. "Mali by ste mi o nich povedať všetko."

"Rada ti to poviem." Cynder tukla Ember aby ju následovala.

"Uvidíme sa Spyro." Ona na ňu mrkla, keď ju nasledovala Cynder. Spyro a Flame sa obaja pozerajú, keď opúšťali vežu.

"Máš veľa dievčat?" Spýtal sa Flame. "

"Je to prvá, s ktorou som sa stretol okrem Cynder." Spyro sa vrátil späť k chrliču ohňa.

Plameň skrútil niekoľko krát usta, než sa spýtal Spyra.

"Čo si o ňej myslíš?"

"Kto? Ember?"

"Ano."

Spyro tvrdo polkl. Myslím si že Ember je velmi milá a atraktívna. Ale spôsob, akým prišla k nemu bol viac ako sa cítil pohodlne. "Hm ..."

Cynder viedla Ember po celu cestu k spodnej časti veže.

"Ako daleko?" Pýtala sa Ember.

"Len ma nasleduj." Cynder po tom ako boli vonku si zívla a roztiahla krídla. Vedla Ember späť k hlavnému chrámu predtým, ako pristála na schodoch vedúcich k hornej časti. Hneď ako Ember pristala, Cynder mala okamžite v tvári.

"Čo si sakra myslíš, že robíš?"

"O čom to rozprávaš?" Ember požiadal a predstierala, že nevie o čom hovorí.

"Ukážeš sa z ničoho nič a začneš sa rozprestierať, ako by si vlastnila toto miesto."

"Nebudem." Ember povedal na obranu.

" To robíš keď je Spyro okolo, nie je to len niekto, si tu aby si sa stala strážcom, ale podla toho čo som videla nechceš prejsť testom."

"Myslím to vážne aby som sa stala strážcom." "Ale nie je nič zlého s tým že sa trochu zabavím počas cesty a stretne sa s niekým, kto by mohol byť potenciálnym partnerom."

Cynder na to odvrátila hlavu a sklonila si pery, aby odhalila jej tesáky. Ember sa usmial ale predstieral že si toho nevšimla.

"Môžem sa niečo spýtať." Ember sa rozbehla okolo Cynder na schodoch. "Len aby si boli spravodlivý, ty a Spyro ..."

"čo ja a Spyro?"

"Vieš."

"S tým." Cynder zavrčala a jej oči sa rozhnevali.

"Ste spolu so Spyrom?"

Hnev okamžite zmizol z Cynderynej tváre.

"Čo to má znamenať?" Začervenala sa a dobre vedela to čo znamená "kamarát". "Čo to má čo do činenia so všetkým?"

"Áno alebo nie? Ste vi dvaja spolu alebo nie?" Ember s tou otázkou naliehala.

"Nie, nie sme spolu!"

"Dobre." Ember sa usmiala a posadila sa späť na svoje boky. "Takže Spyro je otvorená hra."

"Čo nie!" Cynder zasyčala.

"Kým si Spyro nevyberie niekoho, neprestanem sa snažiť." Ember sa priblížila k Cynder, kým sa jeho ňufák nedotkne. "Takže si na to možno zvykneš."

Cynder bola bez slova. Chcela sa tak zúfalo snažila, ale disciplína ju zadržala.

Ember roztiahla krídla a vyrazila cez mesto.

Cynder sa rozčúlila a jej chvost sa oprel o kamenné schody. Nakoniec sa otočila k oblohe a vyrazila na vežu čierneho ohňa.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow." Sparx poklepal rukou na čelo. "To je veľa šťastia Cynder."

Vážka sa vznášala okolo komory draka, zatiaľ čo bol drak na hromade vankúšov.

"Vieš, pravdepodobne sa nemusíš veľa obávať." Vážka sa vznášala vedľa nej a prešla jej cez ruky. "Spyro nikdy predtým nespoznal iné dračice až do teraz.

"To je problém Sparx." Cynder si zlostne povzdychla a zdvihla hlavu hore. "Spyro je len okolo mňa, môže chcieť pokúsiť o to, aby bol s Ember, ak by naštartovala jeho zvedavosť."

"Prečo mu teda nepovieš?"

"Nemohla som to urobiť pre Spyra." Spadla hlavu späť na jej labky. "Zaslúži si byť šťastný bez ohľadu na to s kým je."

"Dobre vediac, že Spyro môžem zaručiť že by o povedal to isté o tebe Cynder, a stokrát to môžeš vynásobiť." Cynder sa len povzdychla. "Poďme Cynder, jedna dobrá vec v tvojom živote a ty sa ani nebudeš snažiť a bojovať za neho, to nie je Cynder, o ktoru poznám."

Pred tým ako mohol čierny drak zareagovať, došlo k vonkajšiemu výbuchu. Sparx a Cynder prekvapivo vyskočili a vyrazili na balkón. Pozreli sa nad hlavu drakov a krtkov, ktoré sa obrátili k oblohe. Nad nimi Flame a Spyro sa vzájomne stretli.

"Vezmi toto!" Plameň zakričal a vyplienil ohnivú guľu na Spyra. Spyro sa vyhýbal a bojoval s vlastným ohňom.

"Čo to robia títo dvaja?" Sparx zamrkal na slnko.

"Netuším." Cynder pokrútila hlavou, keď sledovala ako obaja mladí draci kružia okolo seba a vrhajuc na seba oheň. Spyro a Flame otvorili ústa od seba rozpútali silný požiarny lúč. Energia spálená na náraz a obaja draci boli nútení od seba.

"To je zlé." Spyro schvaľoval. "Vy ste naozaj talentovaní ako hovorí váš starý otec."

Flame sa hrdo usmial. "Ešte si nič nevidel." Potom sa zdal chorý. Odvrátil hlavu a začal ťažko kašľať.

"Plameň, si v poriadku?" Spýtal sa Spyro, nie si istý čo sa deje. Plameň sa mu zachytil v žalúdku a potom vypálil obrovskú ohnivú guľu na Spyra. Podarilo sa mu zachytiť fialového draka prekvapením a Spyro sa vrátil späť. Zasiahol hlboko do neho a vyfúkol prúd ľadu medzi jeho pery. Ohnivá guľa ztuhla a klesla smerom k mestu.

Cynder to videla a pustila sa z balkóna, aby ho zachytila. Tesne predtým než sa k nemu dostala, za ňou zazrel modrý záblesk a rozbila loptičku do prachu. Cyril sa umiestnil medzi dvoch drakov a široko roztiahol krídla v prejave dominancie.

"Prestanete sa hrať na tieto detské hry? Máme hostí tu a vy dvaja pravdepodobne zrazíte niečo alebo niekoho."

"Prepáč Cyril." Spyro sa ospravedlnil, keď s Flameom preleteli okolo strážcu. "Plameň len chcel trochu boja, myslel som si že mu dám nejaku ukážku."

"To je v poriadku a všetci okrem vás budú musieť počkať ďalší deň, keď mesto nie je tak preplnené."

"Áno Pane." Spyro a Plameň smutne viseli.

"Nie je potrebné mráčiť sa." Cyril ich ubezpečil. "Mali ste dobré úmysly tým, že pomáhate druhému drakovi ale práve teraz by ste sa mali pripravovať na večernu hostinu."

"Ďalší?" Sparx zasténal, keď odišiel vedľa Cynder.

Cyril pokračoval. "Dnes večer je posledný, kým sa naši návštevníci vrátia domov a tak to bude zvláštne, takže chcem aby ste sa teraz pripravili na prácu." Cyril sa vrátil späť a zdalo sa, že Cynder sa tam vznáša a pozoruje ich. "Mali by si sa pripraviť aj ty Cynder." Povedal, keď prechádzal okolo nej. "

"Zaujímalo by ma, čo sa deje?" Cynder premýšľala nahlas.

"Čo, ty nevieš?" Sparx zdvihol obočie. "Dnes s Cyrilom sme naplánovali bál aby sa zhodovala s hostinou."

"Bál!" Povedala Cynder. "Nemá to byť skutočne formálne?"

"Technicky áno, prinajmenšom to bolo to čo sme naplánovali."

"Plánované?"

"Cyril naznačil, že bál je staromódny čo znamená, že hostia sú všade tam kde sú tie desivé staré masky, takže nikto nevie kto je kto.

"Ale nikdy som o tom nič nepočula." Cynder protestovala keď odletela späť do svojej izby.

"No, máš len šťastie že som premýšlam do predu."

"Ako často sa to deje?"

Sparxovi sa zúžili oči. "Chceš aby som ti pomohol dostať Spyra alebo nie?"

"Čo tým myslíš?"

"Počkaj len tu." Sparx nariadil a odišiel z chodby. Cynder skončila čakajúc takmer pol hodinu,kým sa vážka nevrátila s malými rukami plnými peria.

"Čo s tým budeš robiť?" Spýtala sa Cynder skepticky.

"Ach, uvidíš." Sparx sa zasmial. Preletel do Cynderynej pokladnice a snažil sa ju otvoriť, ale bola príliš ťažký. "Hej, malá pomoc tu?" Cynder sa postavil a otvoril mu pokladnicu. Sparx vikročil dovnútra a prešiel cez rôzne druhy brnenia Cynder a vytiahol tie ktoré chcel.

"Sparx, čo to robíš?"

"Cynder, poďakuješ my keď to skončím." Pretiahol jednu z Cyndriných prilieb na ňu. "Tu daj si to na seba." Cynder si povzdychla a šla s ním. Sparx na chvíľu študoval a potom prikývol. Dobre, zober to, myslím že mám nápad. "

"Robíš to tak ako to idete?"

"Nie, ale verte mi, ked uvidíš výsledok tak zaručujem že to budeš milovať."

Cynder sledovala, ako Sparx začal používať perie na prilbu s pružným voskom. Keď skončil, nechal to tak aby perie správne stuhlo a on odletel z chodby a znova opustil Cynder, aby si poškriabal hlavu. Keď sa vrátil, pripojil sa k nemu krtek, ktorý nosil misku tanierov a malý stoh uterákov.

"Bude to všetko?" Krt sa spýtal, keď položil podnos na zem.

"Ano, to je perfektné, ďakujem kamarát." Sparx zakýval a podal mu klenot ako podakovanie.

"Čo sa deje?" Cynder sa spýtala.

"Ticho, zničíš prekvapenie." "Preč z tých vankúšov potrebujem ťa na podlahe." Cynder si znovu povzdychla a urobila ako jej bolo povedané. Sparx chytil jeden z uterákov a namočil ho do jedneho sudu. Preletel nad Cynder a začal ju čistiť a leštiť náramky na predných nohách na krku a chvoste. Keď to dokončil, postupoval rovnako na časti zbroje, ktoré vytiahol von. Cynder sa chystal opäť položiť otázku keď ju Sparx zastavil. "Musím leštiť.

Cynder sa zamračila.

Keď Sparx nakoniec dostal všetky brnenia na skvelý lesk, vrátil sa späť do sudu na ďalší uterák.

"Hej Sparx, nemyslíš si že Spyro potrebuje nejakú pomoc?"

"Myslím, že Spyro má práve teraz dostatok času." Sparx odpovedal s chvením.

"Prečo".

"Oh žiadny dôvod." Sparx pokrčil ramenami. "Teraz hlavná časť môjho majstrovského diela." Sparx obrátil svoju pozornosť na samotnú Cynder. Dračie oči sa rozširovali a urobila pár opatrných krokov. "Teraz sa ani nepohni." Sparx nariadil a začal si Cynderynu tvár čistiť.

Cynder zavrela oči, keď Sparx robil svoju prácu. Zistila, že sa odváža do ľahkého spánku, keď Sparx zakončil s tvárov tak sa posunul po krku a potom cez ramená a chrbát. Masáž bola relaxačná. Priala by si, aby s ním bol Spyro. Len aby som bola v jeho spoločnosti. Cítila že vážkyna práca sa skončila. Zrazu sa otvorili oči, keď Sparx začal leštiť šupiny na jej bokoch. Presunul sa na ruku ale príliš ďaleko a spôsobil Cynder aby sa od neho odtrhla.

"Oops sorry." Sparx sa usilovne usmial. "Myslím, že som sa trochu zažral do mojej práce." Cynder sa naňho len pozeral, nie si istá, či mu bude veriť alebo nie. Cynder sa na ňom tentokrát držala očí, kým to nedokončil.

Nakoniec Sparx skončil, Cynder sa pozrela do zrkadla. Cynder sa prekvapila, keď sa pozrela na seba. Sparx si všimol jej reakciu a usmiala sa. "Choď a priznaj to, ja som génius."

Spyro prechádzal po rôznych pláňach s Ember po boku. Povedala, že tam bude čakať.

"Vyzeráš naozaj pekne." Usmiala sa na neho a prikývla. Neboli leštené ako Cynder, ale to neodradilo Ember. "Dostali ste to brnenie na vašých dobrodružstvách?"

"Áno, dostali." Spyro prikývol a pokúsil sa vložiť ďalšiu maličkosť medzi ním a Ember.

"Mne sa to páči, to vipadá naozaj hrdinne."

"Ó, vďaka." Spyro sa mierne začervenal.

"čo si mislíš o tom ako vzpadám?" Spýtala sa Ember.

Ja ... uh ... " Spyro zakoktal, ružový draka mal masku, ktorá zakrývala oči zlatými a purpurovými perami.

"To je v poriadku, nemusíš byť plachý." Ember láskavo povedal a naklonila sa smerom k Spyrovy, aby jeho srdce rástlo a teplota stúpala. "Môžeš byť so mnou úprimný Spyro."

"Um ... dobre ..." Spyro si povzdychol a vydal vážnu odpoveď. "Vyzeráš veľmi pekne."

"Myslíš si to?" Ember zapištala radosťou. "Vybrala som si farby len pre teba."

"To bolo od teba velmi láskave..." Spyro sa usmial. Cítil sa trochu závratne a zakymácal sa.

"Si v poriadku Spyro?" Spýtala sa Ember, keď sledovala, ako Spyro zavrtil hlavou.

"Cítim sa trochu závratne." Spyro dýchal hlboko pred vydychovaním.

"No, ak si potrebuješ sadnuť, daj mi vedieť a najdem ti niake miesto." Sklonila očné viečka za maskou.

Spyro pocítil pocit návratu. Ale prinútil sa zostať stáť.

Myslím, si že teraz je dobrý nápad si sadnuť." Povzdychol si.

"Sparx, neviem či je to dobrý nápad." Cynder povedal, keď ona a vážka zostúpili po schodoch do námestia nižšie.

"Čo tým myslíš? Cynder vyzeráš báječne!" Sparx si znova vzal chvíľu, aby sa na ňu pozrel, a potom jej dal palec hore.

"Dokonca nevieme, kde je Spyro práve teraz? Mohol by byť kdekoľvek."

"Len to nechaj na mňa." Sparx mávol rukou a odišiel. Cynder pokračovala vo svojom zostupu a Sparx sa vrátil o päť minút neskôr.

"Je na južnej námesti a keď som ho spozoroval bol trochu chorý."

"Je v poriadku?"

"Myslím, že je sním Ember."

Cynder sa zastavila.

"Čo? Všetko ide podľa plánu Cynder."

"Ani neviem aký je váš plán!" Cynder protestovala.

"Všetko, čo chcem je aby si my aspoň raz dôverovala, chcel som ti len pomôct s Spyrom, teraz mi veríž?" Cynder sa odvrátil a na chvíľu si Sparx myslel, že ju stratil. Potom sa Cynder obrátila spať na ňho.

"Dobre, som s tebou." Prikývla.

"Dobre." Sparx sa usmial. "Teraz smeruj na južné námestie,o všetko sa postarám."

"Dobre Sparx, urob to čo musíš."

"Hej, To hovorím ja." Usmieval sa a odišiel smerom k námestným lampám.

"Cítiš sa o niečo lepšie Spyro?" Spýtala sa Ember a opäť naklonila blízko k Spyrovej tvári.

"Myslím, že tak trochu." Zastonal. Ale stále sa cítil veľmi teplý. Vipil tri poháre studenej vody, ale pomohlo len veľmi málo.

"Možno by som mala isť pozrieť, či niaky z lekárov sa na teba môže pozrieť ."

"Budem hneď späť. Snaž sa velmi nehýbať okay ?" Ember sa obrátila a prešla cez dav. Ked sa dostávala cez dav, počula svoje meno. Ember sa pozrela a uvidel svoju mentorku Marlou, ktorá stála s Infernusom a Flamemom, ktorý mal na tvári veľký úsmev. Nesmiem ich ignorovať, Ember sa k nim dostala.

"Kam ideš tak rýchlo?" Spýtala sa Marla.

"Uh ..." Ember sa pokúšal vymyslieť výhovorku.

"Chystala som isť najsť Spyra?" Marla zúžila oči na draka.

Ember nechcela, aby vedeli že už je so Spyrom, a tak kývla.

"No, prečo ho necháte chvíľu osamote. Máš iného kamaráta s ktorým si sa sotva strávila nejaký čas, odkedy ste sem prišli."

Ember sa pozrela na Flamema, ktorý sa na ňu usmial. Dala na seba nepríjemný úsmev a prekliala sa, že sa nezdržiavala so Spyrom.

"Dnes večer vyzeráš skvele." Flame povedal rozpačito, trochu v rozpakoch nad svojim starým otcom a jej mentorom.

"Ó, ďakujem." Ember sa usilovne usmievala. Kompliment ju prekvapil. Nervózne sa usmievala a premýšľala ako sa má dostať z tejto situácie.

Spyro sa zhlboka nadýchol a povzdychol si. Ember bola preč takmer desať minút.

"Nastal čas." Vedľa neho zaznel hlas. "Myslel som si že nikdy neodíde."

Spyro otočil hlavu a pozrel sa na jeho brata žiariace jasne vedľa neho.

"Sparx, kde si bol?"

"Ó, niečo naozaj dôležité."

"Je to tak?" Spyro sa naklonil k nemu a zúžil oči. Bol si ty ten kto povedal Ember, kde som bol?"

Sparx nervózne prehltol. Potom spozoroval ako Cynder siaha po schodoch cez námestie. "Myslím, že by si sa mal spýtať na dôležitú otázku: Kde je Cynder?"

"Ale nie!" Spyro zalapal po dychu. "Skoro som zabudol!"

"No ja som to neurobil." Sparx odletel a stretol sa s Cynder na schodisku. "No, na čo čakajú, na kamaráta?

Spyro sa pozrel na Sparxa, potom späť v čase aby spozoroval že Cynderov chvost zmizol do davu tiel. Vstal a začal prechádzať davom smerom k miestu kde ju videl. Prešiel okolo občerstvenia a hudobníkov. Zastavil keď sa dostal na okraj davu, ktorý obklopoval tých ktorí boli zaneprázdnení hudbou. Spyro ju potom uvidel. Mala na sebe obrnenú masku s červenými a fialovými periemi, ktoré sa rozprestierali okolo jej rohov. Jej šupiny svietili ako hviezdy vo svetle a Spyro sa ocitol v jej kráse.

Hneď potom hudobníci spomalili svoje hranie. Spyro urobil odvážny krok do kruhu. Cynderyné oči sa naňho zamerali a ona sa k nemu priblíž ď sa nachádzali jednej krok od seba a usmiali sa.

"Vyzeráš ..." Spyro zavrtel hlavou keď sa snažil nájsť správne slová. "Absolútne úžasné."

Cynder sa srdečne usmial. "Ďakujem, vyzeráš veľmi pekne." Bola to čiastočná pravda. Radšej sa na neho pozerala, keď nebol pokrytý brnením.

Všetci okolo nich páry robili všetko pre to, aby pomaly tancovali.

Po pauze Spyro mierne sklonil hlavu.

"Um ... Cynder?"

"Áno Spyro?" Cítila, ako jej srdce skĺzlo do hrude keď očakávala jeho očividnú otázku.

Spyro sa jej pozrela do očí. "Môžem s tebou tancovať?"

Čierny drak mierne prikývol svojou hlavou.

Pomaly začali kružiť okolo seba navzájom a držali sa očami jeden na druhého. Ostatné páry si toho všimli a odišli ďalej. Mnohí ktorí sledovali začali šepkať jeden druhému keď sledovali ako sa dvaja draci pomaly pohybujú krok za krokom. Terrador, ktorý bol neďaleko, sa zdvihol keď počul šepot o dvoch drakoch uprostred tanečného kruhu. Priblížil sa, aby získal lepší pohľad a spozoroval dvoch mladých drakov spoločne.

Po treťom úplnom kruhu obaja draci rozšírili svoje ľavé krídlo. Pokračovali v kruhu, a obaja sa otočili k sebe a prešli cez druhú špičku krídla. Terrador sledoval s veľkými očami, keď Spyro a Cynder začali pohupovať hlavami a krídlami, keď pokračovali v kruhu v bočnom kroku. Čoskoro sa začali hojdať s upokojujúcou hudbou.

Teraz všetci vystúpili z tanečného kruhu a dívali sa na dvoch drakov v úžase. Marla a Infernus vyšli vedľa Terradora a pozreli sa.

"Ó môj." Infernus zalapal po dychu. "Neverím tomu."

"Tanec milovníkov." Zašepkala Marla.

"Sotva môžem tomu veriť." Terrador zavrtel hlavou. "Neuskutočnilo sa to takmer tisíc rokov."

"Títo dvaja mladí draci, ktorí nikdy nevideli nič také..." Marla bola skutočne prekvapená.

"Títo dvaja sú skutočne veľmi špeciálni draci." Terrador sa usmial.

Spyro a Cynder pokračovali vo vzájomnom kývaní. Priblížili sa k sebe a stlačili sa hrudníkmi, než sa vrátili. Keď sa obrátili, Spyro sa ocitol v strašidelných očiach Cynder. Oby dvaja sa zdvihli na zadné nohy a položili svoje labky a pokračovali v pohupováňi. Spyro použil jednu labku na to, aby tlačil Cynder do otáčania a chytil ju, keď sa otočila tvárou v tvár. Obaja roztiahli krídla a vzleteli do vzduchu stále sa v cykloch. Každá hlava v publiku ich sledovala. Keď dvaja draci prekročili letové cesty, keď vystupovali, začali konvexne žiariť. Dav sa mierne zamumlal na jemné fialové svetlo obklopené dvoma drakmi.

"Čo sa tam deje?" Spýtal sa plameň, keď sa s Ember pokúsili priblížiť sa ku zhutňovanému davu.

Spyro a Cynder sa kružly vo svojom leteckom valci. Pri pohľade na ich stúpanie sa objali a začali padať. Diváci sledovali, ako obaja draci uzamkli svoje predné chrbty a nasmerovali nosy smerom k zemi. Keď sa dvaja draci priblížili k zemi tak sa vrátili spať. Keď sa zdalo, že obaja sa chystali naraziť do kameňa uvoľnili sa navzájom a vyrazili na ostré stúpanie a rozpútali výbuch konvexnosti, ktorý zapálil nočnú oblohu v žiarivom fialovom svetle. Publikum tlieskalo, keď Spyro a Cynder pomaly zostúpili do kruhu.

Ember a Flame sa vzniesli do vzduchu nad davom a uvidili čo sa deje. Keď purpurová žiara zmizla, Ember spozoroval Cynder stojaciu pred Spyrom a cítila, že jej vzplanula nálada.

"Aw, aký lacný ťah." Mumlala. Flame otočil hlavu zvedavo akoby čakal na vysvetlenie.

Spyro a Cynder niekoľkokrát zamrkali a vyzerali akoby sa práve prebudili.

"Wow." Cynder vydýchla a usmievala sa. "Bolo to úžasné Spyro, nemala som ani tušenie."

"Ani ja." Spyro to pripustil. "Práve som urobil niečo, čo znelo dobre ."

"No mne sa to páčilo Cynder vykročial a oprela sa o Spyrov krk.

Ember pevne zatiahla pazúry s nechuťou. Keď sledovala, ako sa Spyro a Cynder vrátia späť do mora tiel.

"Dám ti toto víťazstvo." "Ale ja sa nevzdám."


End file.
